pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Wheeler Wilcox
U.S. | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Poems of Passion (1883) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Ella Wheeler Wilcox (November 5, 1850 - October 30, 1919) was an American poet, jounalist, and free-thinker. Her best-known book was Poems of Passion. Her most enduring poem is " Solitude", which contains the lines: "Laugh, and the world laughs with you; Weep, and you weep alone". Her autobiography, The Worlds and I, was published in 1918, a year before her death. Life Ella Wheeler was born in 1850 on a farm in Johnstown, Wisconsin, east of Janesville, the youngest of four children. The family soon moved north of Madison. She started writing poetry at a very early age, and was well known as a poet in her own state by the time she graduated from high school. Her most famous poem, "Solitude", was first published in the February 25, 1883, issue of The New York Sun. The inspiration for the poem came as she was travelling to attend the Governor's inaugural ball in Madison, Wisconsin. On her way to the celebration, there was a young woman dressed in black sitting across the aisle from her. The woman was crying. Miss Wheeler sat next to her and sought to comfort her for the rest of the journey. When they arrived, the poet was so depressed that she could barely attend the scheduled festivities. As she looked at her own radiant face in the mirror, she suddenly recalled the sorrowful widow. It was at that moment that she wrote the opening lines of "Solitude": ::Laugh, and the world laughs with you; ::Weep, and you weep alone. She sent the poem to the Sun and received $5 for her effort. It was collected in the book Poems of Passion shortly after in May 1883. In 1884, she married Robert Wilcox of Meriden, Connecticut, where the couple lived before moving to New York City and then to Granite Bay in the Short Beach section of Branford, Connecticut. The two homes they built on Long Island Sound, along with several cottages, became known as Bungalow Court, and they would hold gatherings there of literary and artistic friends. "A Celebration of Ella Wheeler Wilcox, Poet, Journalist, and Progressive Thinker," Branford Historical Society They had one child, a son, who died shortly after birth. Not long after their marriage, they both became interested in theosophy, new thought, and spiritualism. Early in their married life, Robert and Ella Wheeler Wilcox promised each other that whoever went first through death would return and communicate with the other. Robert Wilcox died in 1916, after over thirty years of marriage. She was overcome with grief, which became ever more intense as week after week went without any message from him. It was at this time that she went to California to see the Rosicrucian astrologer, Max Heindel, still seeking help in her sorrow, still unable to understand why she had no word from her Robert. She wrote of this meeting: Several months later, she composed a little mantra or affirmative prayer which she said over and over "I am the living witness: The dead live: And they speak through us and to us: And I am the voice that gives this glorious truth to the suffering world: I am ready, God: I am ready, Christ: I am ready, Robert.". Wilcox made efforts to teach occult things to the world. Her works, filled with positive thinking, were popular in the New Thought Movement and by 1915 her booklet, What I Know About New Thought had a distribution of 50,000 copies, according to its publisher, Elizabeth Towne. The following statement expresses Wilcox's unique blending of New Thought, Spiritualism, and a Theosophical belief in reincarnation: "As we think, act, and live here today, we build the structures of our homes in spirit realms after we leave earth, and we build karma for future lives, thousands of years to come, on this earth or other planets. Life will assume new dignity, and labor new interest for us, when we come to the knowledge that death is but a continuation of life and labor, in higher planes". Her final words in her autobiography The Worlds and I: "From this mighty storehouse (of God, and the hierarchies of Spiritual Beings ) we may gather wisdom and knowledge, and receive light and power, as we pass through this preparatory room of earth, which is only one of the innumerable mansions in our Father's house. Think on these things". Ella Wheeler Wilcox died of cancer on October 30, 1919. Poetry A popular poet rather than a literary poet, in her poems she expresses sentiments of cheer and optimism in plainly written, rhyming verse. Her world view is expressed in the title of her poem "Whatever Is—Is Best", suggesting an echo of Alexander Pope's "Whatever is, is right." None of Wilcox's works were included by F.O. Matthiessen in The Oxford Book of American Verse, but Hazel Felleman chose no fewer than fourteen of her poems for Best Loved Poems of the American People, while Martin Gardner selected "Solitude" and "The Winds of Fate" for Best Remembered Poems. She is frequently cited in anthologies of bad poetry, such as The Stuffed Owl: An Anthology of Bad Verse and Very Bad Poetry. Sinclair Lewis indicates Babbitt's lack of literary sophistication by having him refer to a piece of verse as "one of the classic poems, like 'If' by Kipling, or Ella Wheeler Wilcox's 'The Man Worth While.'" The latter opens: :It is easy enough to be pleasant, : When life flows by like a song, :But the man worth while is one who will smile, : When everything goes dead wrong. Her most famous lines open her poem "Solitude": :Laugh and the world laughs with you, : Weep, and you weep alone; :The good old earth must borrow its mirth,''some versions indicate the words are "For the brave old earth must borrow its mirth" or "For the sad old earth must borrow its mirth" : ''But has trouble enough of its own. "The Winds of Fate" is a marvel of economy, far too short to summarize. In full: :One ship drives east and another drives west : With the selfsame winds that blow. :'' 'Tis the set of the sails, :'' And Not the gales, :'' That tell us the way to go. :Like the winds of the sea are the ways of fate; : As we voyage along through life, :'' 'Tis the set of a soul :'' That decides its goal, :'' And not the calm or the strife. Ella Wheeler Wilcox cared about alleviating animal suffering, as can be seen from her poem, Voice of the Voiceless. It begins as follows.Beers, D. 2006. For the Prevention of Cruelty: The History and Legacy of Animal Rights Activism in the United States. :I am the voice of the voiceless; :Through me the dumb shall speak, :Till the deaf world’s ear be made to hear :The wrongs of the wordless weak. :From street, from cage, and from kennel, :From stable and zoo, the wail :Of my tortured kin proclaims the sin :Of the mighty against the frail. Recognition .]] * Her quote "Love lights more fires than hate extinguishes" is inscribed on a paving slab in Jack Kerouac Alley in San Francisco (next to the City Lights Bookstore). * Ella Wheeler Wilcox's name provided the unlikely inspiration for doggerel by the English humorist Richard Murdoch, which he set to the opening bars of Alexandre Luigini's Ballet égyptien. * The first stanza of her poem "The Man Worth While" can be found in Disney's Hollywood Studios, in the boiler room portion of the queue for The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. * Oliver's Stone movie JFK starts with a quote from her: "To sin by silence when we should protest makes cowards out of men". * The first stanza of "The Man Worth While" is parodied in the movie Caddyshack when the character Judge Smails (played by Ted Knight) reads the following at the christening of his yacht: "It's easy to grin when your ship comes in / And you've got the stock market beat. / But the man worthwhile is the man who can smile / When his shorts are too tight in the seat." * The opening lines in her poem "Solitude" are recited in Park Chan-wook's film Oldboy. * Her poem "Over the Banisters" was adapted into a song for Judy Garland in the film "Meet Me in St. Louis". Publications Poetry *''Drops of Water: Poems. New York: National Temperance Society, 1872. *''Shells (1873) *''Maurine. Milwaukee, WI: Cramer, Akens & Cramer, 1876; **revised as ''Maurine and other poems. Chicago: James McClurg, 1882; W.B. Conkey, 1888. *''Poems of Passion'' (1883). Also Chicago: Belford, Clarke, 1888. *''Poems of Pleasure'' (1888) Another edition appears in CIHM no. 77989 MICR mfe. *''How Salvator Won and other recitations. New York: E.S. Werner, 1891. *''An Erring Woman's Love. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1892. *''Men, Women, and Emotions. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1893. *Custer, and other poems. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1896. *''Three Women. ''Chicago: A. Whitman, 1897. *The Kingdom of Love and other poems. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1901; London: Gay and Bird, 1906. *The Englishman and other poemsLondon: Gay and Hancock, 1912. *''The Other Woman's Husband. Thompson & Thomas, 1902. *''Poems of Sentiment'' (1906) *''New Thought Pastels''. Holyoke, MA: E. Towne, 1906; London: Gay and Hancock, 1913. *''Yesterdays'' (1910). *''Poems of Cheer.'' Toronto: Musson, 1910?. *''Gems'' (1912) *''Poems of Pleasure and Passion.'' London: Gay and Hancock, 1914. *''Poems of Problems.'' Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1914. *''Poems of Progress and new Thought Pastels.'' London: Gay and Hancock, 1916. *''Poems of Life.'' Toronto: Musson, 19??. *''Poetical Works.'' Toronto: Musson, 1917?. *''World Voices.'' New York: Hearst's International Library, 1916. *''More Poems.'' London: Gay and Hancock, 1916?; Toronto: McClelland and Stewart, 1919. *''The Collected Poems of Ella Wheeler Wilcox.'' London: Gay and Hancock, 1917; Toronto: McClelland and Stewart, 1919; London: L.B. Hill, 1924. *''Sonnets of Sorrow and Triumph.'' New York: G. H. Doron, 1918. *''Hello Boys!. London: Gay and Hancock, 1919. *''Cinema Poems and others''. London: Gay and Hancock, 1919. *''One Hundred Selected Poems''. London: A. & C. Black, 1929. Children's poetry *''The Beautiful Land of Nod. Chicago: Morrill, Higgins, 1892. Plays *''Mizpah: A poetical play in 4 acts, founded on the historical narrative of Esther (by Ella W. Wilcox and L. Searelle). New York: Klebold, 1906. *The New Hawaiian Girl: A play. London: Gay and Hancock, 1910. Novels *Mal Moulee: A novel. New York: G.W. Carleton, 1886; London: S. Low, 1886. *The Adventures of Miss Volney. New York: J.S. Ogilvie, 1888. *''A Double Life. New York: J.S. Ogilvie, 1891. * An Ambitious Man. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1896. *''The Diary of a Faithless Husband''. London: Gay and Hancock, 1910. Short fiction *''Perdita and other stories. New York : J.S. Ogilvie & Co., 1886. Non-fiction *''Men, Women and Emotions. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1893. *''The Heart of the New Thought, Chicago: Psychic Research Company, 1902. *''New Thought, Common Sense, and What Life Means to Me. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1908; London: Gay and Hancock, 1910. * The Art of Being Alive. New York & London: Harper & Brothers, 1914. * Lest We Forget. East Aurora, NY: Roycroft Shop, 1914. *''The Worlds and I'' (autobiography). New York: George II Doran Company, c1918. Other *''Everyday Thoughts in Prose and Verse.'' Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1901. *''[http://www.ellawheelerwilcox.org/books/year.htm Around the Year with Ella Wheeler Wilcox. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1904. *''Blossoms from EWW. Buffalo, NY: Hays, 1910? *''Gems from Ella Wheeler Wilcox''. London: Gay and Hancock, 1910. *''Cameos''. Chicago: W.B. Conkey, 1914. *''The Best of Ella Wheeler Wilcox''. London: Arlington Books, 1971. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Ifkovic, Edward. Ella Moon: A Novel Based on the Life of Ella Wheeler Wilcox. Oregon, WI: Waubesa Press, 2001. ISBN 1878569724 Notes External links ;Poems * 3 poems by Ella Wheeler Wilcox: "Father," "The Year," "The End of the Summer" * Selected Poetry of Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850-1919) (2 poems: "Solitude," "The Little White Hearse") at Representative Poetry Online. * Cordula's Web features illustrated poems by Ella Wheeler Wilcox * Poems by Ella Wheeler Wilcox at Read Book Online. * Ella Wheeler Wilcox at PoemHunter (549 poems). ;Books * * ;About * Ella Wheeler Wilcox - an advanced soul * ;Etc. * Ella Wheeler Wilcox The Ella Wheeler Wilcox Society website including biographies, bibliographies and writings * Ella Wheeler Wilcox Papers,Schlesinger Library, Radcliffe Institute, Harvard University. Category:1850 births Category:1919 deaths Category:American poets Category:American memoirists Category:New Thought writers Category:People from Janesville, Wisconsin Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:Cancer deaths in Connecticut Category:People from Rock County, Wisconsin Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets